Heretofore, cathodes suitable for operation in microwave devices have been made from mixtures of tungsten and expensive metals such as iridium, rhenium, and osmium. The impregnant for these cathodes has also often contained these expensive metals as the metal per se, or the metal included in a compound. This has in effect made the manufacture of a cheaper rugged cathode unobtainable.